Use of electronic devices, such as “smartphones” and “camcorders”, with video and audio electronic transmission capabilities is becoming increasingly popular with consumers. For example, it has been estimated that, by May, 2013 about 141 million people in the United States owned smartphones. This represents roughly 59% of the total mobile telephone market in the United States and this percentage continues to grow. In addition, it has been estimated that there are 1.2 billion smartphone owners globally. With regard to camcorders, in 2012 the proportion of U.S. households owning a camcorder was estimated at 57%. Hence, camcorders continue to occupy a significant share of the marketplace for video and audio recording devices. Therefore, it is not surprising that various devices and software applications are now commercially available for use with smartphones and camcorders.
A “smartphone” is commonly defined as a cellular telephone that provides digital image and voice services and that has one or more software applications installed in the cellular telephone. The installed software applications typically provide Internet access, text messaging, electronic mail (i.e., e-mail), Web browsing, still and video image capture, electronic transmission of still and video images, still and video image playback, digital audio player capability (e.g., in the form of an MP3 player software application also commonly referred to as MPEG-1 or MPEG-2 Audio Layer III player capability), and other functions. A “camcorder” is commonly defined as a small portable combined camera and video recording device used to capture both video and audio.
In addition, it is known that smartphones and camcorders are often used to capture video and audio at various venues. These venues include, but are not limited to, sporting events, music concerts, family gatherings, political gatherings, automobile accident scenes, tourist vacation locations, and other venues. The capability of smartphones and camcorders to conveniently capture images and audio has resulted in the ubiquitous presence of smartphones and camcorders that are used by sports fans, concert goers, family members, journalists, accident insurance adjustors, tourists and others.
However, a consideration is smartphones and camcorders require using at least one hand to hold and point the smartphone or camcorder at the object and/or activity being recorded. Requiring at least one hand to hold and point the smartphone or camcorder can be problematic when the smartphone or camcorder is used to record objects and events. For example, holding the smartphone or camcorder to record images while walking can compromise safety of the user of the smartphone or camcorder because the smartphone or camcorder will obstruct the user's view. Obstructing the user's view in this manner increases the likelihood that the user will trip, fall and be injured. In addition, fatigue caused by the user holding his arms out for extended periods of time can result in unsteady video capture and degraded quality of the video capture. Further, a user cannot safely use a smartphone or camcorder to record images while riding a bicycle, motor cycle or while driving an automobile. In addition, a person having limited hand and wrist movement, such as an arthritic or partially paralyzed individual, will have difficulty holding and manipulating the smartphone or camcorder to record images and sounds of objects and events. Moreover, directing one's attention to holding and manipulating the smartphone or camcorder can detract from one's enjoyment of the object or event being recorded.
Another consideration is some garments lack pockets to stow a smartphone or camcorder when the smartphone or camcorder is not being used. This is typically the case when the user is wearing swimwear. This is also the case with regard to some women's apparel, such as haute couture fashion apparel.
Therefore, it is desirable that video and audio devices, such as smartphones and camcorders, be operable by the user in a manner that avoids the considerations mentioned hereinabove.
Attempts have been made to address the considerations mentioned hereinabove. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,769 B1 titled “Visor Light Cap” issued Jun. 26, 2001 in the name of Clair F. Kirk relates to caps and similar head covers (“headgear”) which are worn by persons who work in or are otherwise engaged in activities in dark places. According to the Kirk '769 patent, headgear, such as a cap for use in dark and very confined spaces, has a light source attached to its visor in a manner that the light beam is parallel to the central axis of the visor and to the plane of vision of the wearer. Affixed to the top of the visor is a first fastener, which is preferably Velcro® and has an upper surface for detachably connecting to a second fastener. The second fastener, which also may be Velcro®, has a lower surface for detachably connecting to the first fastener. The second fastener also has an upper surface attached to a surface of the light source.
However, the first fastener of the cap disclosed by the Kirk '769 patent does not appear removable from the visor because the first fastener appears permanently affixed to the top of the visor. Therefore, it appears the first fastener remains a permanent, integral part of the cap even when the light source is detached and disconnected from the first fastener. Consequently, it appears a conventional cap must be permanently modified to accommodate the first fastener.
Another attempt to address the considerations mentioned hereinabove is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,294 B1 titled “Hard Hat Mounted Flashlight Holder” issued Sep. 9, 2003 in the name of David Vincent Henry. The Henry '294 patent relates to flashlights and holders for holding flashlights. According to this patent, a flashlight holder is provided for use with a conventional hard hat without modification of the hard hat. The flashlight holder is designed such that a flashlight can be operated with one hand when retained in the flashlight holder. The flashlight holder is adapted to releasably receive a flashlight of the type defining a faceted barrel and a head which is rotatable relative to the barrel for operation of the flashlight. According to this patent, the hard hat of a conventional configuration defines a slotted receptacle on either side of the hard hat for receiving various conventional attachments, such as a face guard or other safety device. A tab extends from the base of the flashlight holder and is configured to be releasably engaged within the slotted receptacle. A locking projection extends from the tab for engaging a lower edge of the hard hat in order to lock the flashlight holder to the hard hat.
However, the Henry '294 patent appears specifically directed to a flashlight holder for use with a conventional hard hat. In this regard, the slotted receptacle that is defined by the conventional hard hat and that is normally used for safety-related purposes (e.g., receiving a face guard or other safety device) is instead used to receive the flashlight holder. Use of the slotted receptacle to receive the flashlight holder necessarily makes the slotted receptacle unavailable for its normal safety-related use, such as being used for receiving a face guard or other safety device. Such a substitution might compromise safety of the wearer. Also, there does not appear to be disclosure of devices other than flashlights for use with the conventional hard hat mentioned in the Henry '294 patent. For example, there does not appear to be a disclosure of an electronic image capture device for use with the hard hat. Moreover, types of headgear in addition to hard hats do not appear to be disclosed.
Yet another attempt to address the considerations mentioned hereinabove is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,019,110 B1 titled “Removable Hat Attaching Device For Housing An Electronic Device” issued Sep. 13, 2011 in the name of Ben Edward Johnson. The Johnson '110 patent relates to a removable hat attaching device for housing an electronic device that is secured in a “billed” style hat. According to this patent, the device includes a front portion and two arm portions, with the electronic device preferably secured to the front portion and a speaker member disposed near the end of each arm portion. This patent states no modifications, alterations or adjustments to the hat (i.e., baseball cap) are required for securing the device from one hat to another.
The Johnson '110 patent also discloses that the device preferably houses an electronic device, such as, but not limited to, one or more of the following: a radio, MP3 player, cell phone, IPod, satellite radio, GPS navigation, clock, thermometer, calculator, PDA, television, etc. which is preferably mounted to the device such that it is disposed underneath the bill area of the hat. According to this patent, the electronic device is mounted underneath the bill area of the hat for easy access by the wearer without taking off his or her hat. In the case of a cell phone, the user could answer phone calls for the cell phone through voice animation and also continue with whatever he or she was doing. In one embodiment, a solar panel can be mounted to the device such that it is disposed on the top surface of the bill area to receive solar energy used to power the electronic device. Alternatively, the top surface of the area of the device could be used as a battery compartment. As a further alternative, the electronic device is powered internally or at some other location.
However, the Johnson '110 patent discloses that the electronic device is disposed underneath the bill area of the hat for accessibility, rather than being disposed on top of the bill area of the hat. Also, as best can be understood, the cell phone mentioned in the Johnson '110 patent appears to be used merely for answering phone calls for the cell phone. The Johnson '110 patent does not expressly mention other uses for the cell phone, such as image capture. In addition, it appears the structure of the Johnson device is preferably and primarily used merely to house the electronic device and apparently for no other purpose, except for answering calls through voice animation. Moreover, types of headgear in addition to baseball caps do not appear to be disclosed.
Still another attempt to address the considerations mentioned hereinabove is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2010/0287685 A1 titled “Universal Camera Mount For Baseball Cap” published Nov. 18, 2010 in the name of Randy Peterson. The Peterson patent application publication relates to a camera mounting system for mounting a camera or camcorder on the brim of a hat. In some embodiments, the cap includes a washer, nut and bolt or screw for mounting the camera or camcorder on the brim of the hat. In some other embodiments, a bolt is attached to the brim by means of a custom assembly. In other preferred embodiments, the cap includes a tripod head attached to the brim with a screw or bolt for attaching a camera or camcorder. The head could be a ball and socket type head, a pan-tilt type head, or the like. Although any small camera, camcorder or the like could be attached to the bolt or screw, preferably a digital camcorder which records video to solid state memory cards is used with the cap.
However, the Peterson published patent application appears to disclose that the mounting bolt is permanently attached to the brim of the hat, rather than being removable and reattached to another hat. Thus, it appears that a conventional hat must be permanently modified to accept the mounting bolt.
Although the approaches recited hereinabove disclose various configurations with respect to apparatus attachable to a headpiece for carrying an article on the headpiece, the approaches recited hereinabove do not appear to disclose the inventions described and claimed hereinbelow.